


To Victor Goes the Spoils | Để kẻ thắng đi tới chiến lợi phẩm

by Stony1111



Series: DoomIron short [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Ballroom Dancing, Break Up, Closet Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fingering, Frottage, Hate Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Relationship Talk, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Doom thấy mình đang ở trong một buổi vũ hội hoá trang của các siêu anh hùng... và có được sự chú ý của Tony Stark đẹp trai quyến rũ...Chỉ một điệu nhảy... Chỉ một nụ hôn... trước khi Doom giải phóng âm mưu xấu xa của mình.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: DoomIron short [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Victor Goes the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479099) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> Bản dịch phi thương mại và có sự đồng ý của tác giả. Vui lòng không đem ra ngoài. 
> 
> T/n: Tui mới đọc [Invincible Iron Man](https://comic.8ternal.com.vn/series/invincible-iron-man-34.html#) không lâu, và thế là lọt luôn hố này. Không hiểu sao tui luôn thích nhân vật phản diện hơn chính diện (tất nhiên là phải đẹp trai ='>) và Victor Von Doom chính thức lọt vào danh sách 'Những nhân vật phản diện đẹp trai ngầu lòi ưa thích' và 'Bias' của tui. 
> 
> Và vầng, tiêu đề bả tác giả chơi chữ đấy, tất cả các tiêu đề luôn.

Có hàng đống pho mát đến dễ sợ trong bữa tiệc đặc biệt này, và Doom tin rằng mình đang nhìn vào lý do cho việc đó. Ngay cả dưới chiếc mặt nạ nửa mặt lụa đỏ viền vàng tinh tế, hàm râu đặc trưng của Tony Stark cũng chẳng khó nhận ra. Không phải là màu sắc cũng không thể nhận ra đâu. Chắc kèo là Tony Stark thậm chí còn chả thể tham dự vũ hội hóa trang mà không thu hút sự chú ý vào chính mình.

Doom mỉm cười, mặt nạ màu lục và bạc của riêng hắn dán chặt trên mắt hắn. Chẳng ai biết hắn cả; chưa có con người nào trong mười lăm năm qua đã nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của hắn. Hắn sờ kíp nổ trong túi.

Reed Richards đã đủ ngu xuẩn khi bỏ quên giấy mời ở nơi Doom có thể nhìn thấy nó, trong cuộc gặp mặt cuối cùng của họ, và trong khi hắn buộc phải rút quân -- lần nữa! Và điều đó thật khiến hắn điên tiết! -- hắn đã có một ý tưởng đặc biệt tốt từ cuộc đột kích thất bại.

Giờ, Doom đang ở đây, trà trộn với những anh hùng và dị nhân khiến cuộc sống của hắn quá đỗi khốn khổ, không được biết đến. Chẳng được nhìn thấy. Chẳng được ngăn lại. Chẳng được chú ý.

Ờ, có lẽ. Doom nhận thấy rằng Stark cứ đảo mắt khỏi đĩa phô mai (khỏi những gì gã đang nhấm nháp, những ngón tay dài lựa những khối và thảy chúng vào miệng một cách đầy phóng túng) để nhìn về hướng Doom.

Doom lại lướt nhìn xung quanh phòng lần nữa; một vài kẻ dự tiệc hắn dễ dàng nhận ra, bên dưới mặt nạ của họ. Nó không giống như có nhiều quái vật mặt ốp gạch, người đã tham dự các bữa tiệc trong thành phố -- sinh vật. Ug. Ai lại đi mời mấy miếng gạch nung di động đến một bữa tiệc cơ chứ? Thiếu văn minh hết sức. Và Thor vĩ đại, bản thân hắn thì, khó có thể bỏ qua giọng nói oang oang đó.

Từ khóe mắt của Doom, một chuyển động mang sắc đỏ và vàng kim thu hút sự chú ý của hắn. Stark đang đến chỗ Doom. Cái định mệnh chứ! Hắn đã hy vọng là trước khi phải bắt đầu thực hiện kế hoạch của mình, ít nhất là món tráng miệng đã được dọn lên trước đã. Hắn gạt nhẹ nắp trên kíp nổ.

"Uống không?" Stark nói, chìa ra một ly sâm banh. "Thứ lỗi cho tôi vì đã tiến lên, nhưng anh trông có vẻ... _khát_."

Doom chớp mắt đằng sau mặt nạ. Gì đây? Thả thính làm quen ư? Hắn khịt mũi, nhưng để ngón tay cái trượt khỏi kíp nổ. Có lẽ sau rốt hắn vẫn có thể thử món bánh kem sô cô la đó; hắn đã nghe những lời đồn về dịch vụ ăn uống ưa thích của Van Dyne rồi.

Doom nhìn chằm chằm vào ly sâm banh, không hoàn toàn chắc phải làm gì. Hắn quyết định nhận lấy nó từ tay Stark, vật pha lê lóe sáng và dễ vỡ dưới tay hắn. Doom thường không uống từ những cái ly dễ vỡ như vậy. Vì lẽ đó, Doom cũng không hay uống rượu sâm banh. Mặc dù hắn cũng có một vài chai được cất kín trong hầm rượu của mình cho những dịp đặc biệt đấy. Chẳng có dịp gì đặc biệt đã xảy ra để dùng đến chúng cả. Hắn chậm rãi xoay chiếc ly, nhìn ánh sáng được phản xạ lại từ những bọt khí sủi tăm. Hiệu ứng này đẹp đến kỳ lạ.

Doom nhún vai, rồi nghiêng cái ly lại, uống nó.

Sâm banh thật ngọt. Và hơi chút có ga. Nó làm nhột mũi Doom và rộn lên dọc theo lưỡi hắn và trước khi hoàn toàn biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra, hắn đã uống hết cái ly. Doom biết những thái độ xã giao -- xét cho cùng, hắn là người cai trị một quốc gia nhỏ, có kỷ luật chặt chẽ -- nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ thực sự sử dụng chúng trước đây. "Cảm ơn."

Bên dưới mặt nạ, Stark nhe răng cười toe. Đó là một nụ cười rất lớn, cả hàm răng sáng lấp lánh và đôi môi đẹp đẽ rộng mở. Không phải là nụ cười trước báo chí, Doom nhận ra, thứ chẳng bao giờ chạm đến đáy mắt gã. Doom có thể nhìn thấy đôi mắt của Stark, đẹp lộng lẫy và màu nâu và nheo lại ở đuôi, những điều nhỏ được tiết lộ bởi mặt nạ của gã. "Ra là vậy." Gã nói, và Doom ngay lập tức hoảng loạn khi hắn nghĩ mình đã bị phát hiện. "Tôi đã tự hỏi giọng anh nghe thế nào. Tôi biết ngay là nó phải rất hay mà. Anh có muốn khiêu vũ không?"

Gì cơ?

"Khiêu--"

"Khiêu vũ, anh biết đấy." Stark nói, hông gã di chuyển đúng lúc với âm nhạc đằng sau họ. Doom lưu ý rằng bộ đồ gã mặc... rất là hợp. Chiếc quần -- hoàn toàn không bị chùng xuống -- vừa vặn với chiếc hông hẹp và khoe bắp đùi săn chắc như một lợi thế, và chiếc áo khoác bám vào đôi vai người đàn ông như người tình. "Đặc biệt là với tôi."

Doom định phản đối, nhưng có lẽ có thứ gì đó trong ly rượu sâm banh nhỏ bé đó khiến hắn... táo bạo hơn chăng? Vớ vẩn, hèn nhát không có trong từ điển của Doom. Hắn đưa tay ra và để Stark cầm lấy nó.

"Găng tay à." Stark nhận xét, khoanh những ngón tay quanh ngón tay của Doom. "Sang trọng đấy. Tôi thích nó." Bàn tay của Stark để trần, những ngón tay dài, cổ tay duyên dáng. Chúng là đôi tay mạnh mẽ và Doom bị thu hút một cách kỳ lạ bởi thực tế đó.

Stark quay người bước lên sàn nhảy và Doom chợt cảm thấy biết ơn nhất thời đối với mẹ mình, về tất cả mọi thứ, vì hắn thực sự biết cách nhảy. Mẹ hắn đã khăng khăng đòi một kỹ năng nhất định, bao gồm ngoại giao, khiêu vũ, lễ nghi ăn uống, chế tạo bom, du lịch sinh thái và thơ ca.

Mặc dù mời Doom nhảy, Stark lại có vẻ hài lòng khi để Doom làm người dẫn, điều có lẽ là kế hoạch tốt hơn, vì Doom cao hơn rất nhiều mà. Stark nhẹ nhàng, duyên dáng. Họ bắt đầu với điệu múa nhịp hai bốn đơn giản, di chuyển một cách dễ dàng quanh sàn, nhưng khi Doom thấy Stark là một bạn nhảy tài năng, họ di chuyển vào các nhịp ngày càng phức tạp hơn cho đến khi chuyển sang một điệu rum-ba với nhịp nhanh và cuối cùng thành một điệu swing đầy thách thức về cơ thể, bao gồm cả belt-flip (1) mà Doom sẽ không nghĩ là Stark lại có khả năng cho đến khi gã đặt cả hai tay lên hai bên hông của Doom với một nụ cười nhe răng đầy thách thức.

Nhịp độ của bài hát tiếp theo giảm xuống, chậm và những kẻ kém tài đổ xô lên sàn để tham gia vào trò giải trí lố bịch đó, điệu nhảy chậm. Vòng tay ôm lấy nhau, lắc lư theo những vòng tròn nhỏ vô vị. Thật thảm hại. Doom mở tay ra để thả Stark trở lại sự cuồng nhiệt của bữa tiệc.

"Oh, chưa đâu." Stark nói, không buông những ngón tay của Doom. "Chắc chắn, với những động tác như vậy, anh có thể nhảy van-xơ chứ?"

Doom không chắc chắn về sự khôn ngoan của hành động đặc biệt này; van-xơ là một điệu nhảy cho cuộc trò chuyện, một cơ hội để--

Nhưng bàn tay của Stark thật ấm áp, thậm chí là qua lớp da thuộc mỏng từ găng tay của Doom, và nụ cười của gã thật quyến rũ, và chiếc áo sơ mi ôm chặt hơn vào ngực gã, dính vệt mồ hôi ở đây đó từ những vũ điệu của họ. Doom cho phép mình bị kéo lại. Tay của Stark trượt thấp xuống, quanh lưng Doom, theo đúng quy tắc của điệu nhảy.

Một cái gì đó cuồn cuộn giữa họ, vài inch được phân chia theo thói quen. Nồng nhiệt và thích thú.

"Nếu tôi hỏi tên anh," Stark nói. "Anh có thể nói cho tôi biết sự thật chứ?"

"Đây không phải là đêm cho sự thật." Doom nói, mỉa mai lắm thay, đầy chân thành. "Đây là đêm dành cho những bí mật và tôi không muốn nói dối."

"Cực kì thẳng thắn đấy, đối với một người đang giữ bí mật." Stark nói, miệng nhếch lên thành một nụ cười ranh mãnh. "Tôi thích nó."

"Tạo ra sự bí ẩn." Doom trả lời. Doom thấy rằng mình cũng thích nó, mặc dù chính xác những gì Doom thích, hắn không thể biết chắc.

"Vậy," Và ở đây, Stark xoay người, dễ dàng, cơ thể họ di chuyển cùng nhau như thể họ đã luyện tập nó. "Anh có thể nói gì với tôi, Người bí ẩn, về bản thân mà sẽ không tiết lộ bí mật của mình đây?"

"Đây là một cái bẫy." Doom chỉ ra. "Và anh biết rõ điều đó. Có lẽ anh không phải là nhân vật của Arthur Conan Doyle, nhưng trí thông minh và tài khéo léo của anh chỉ có vài người trên hành tinh là có thể sánh cùng." Một trong số đó có Doom, tất nhiên, nhưng nói thế sẽ để lộ mưu đồ của hắn mất. Và vì bất cứ lý do gì, Doom đang rất là tận hưởng khoảnh khắc để mà có thể phá hỏng nó, chưa. Hãy còn rất nhiều thời gian cho sự hỗn loạn mà.

"Anh biết tôi là ai." Stark nói, chẳng có vẻ gì là đặc biệt ngạc nhiên trước phát hiện này.

" _Mọi người đều_ biết anh là ai, Anthony Stark." Doom nói. Âm nhạc mang nhịp ba đơn giản, đều đều, nhưng không đồng bộ với trái tim đang đập điên cuồng của Doom. Vũ điệu thể thao mà họ nhảy lúc trước chẳng mới lạ gì với nhịp đập của Doom cả, nhưng kì lạ là, điệu nhảy này, sự gần gũi này, đang tạo ra một sự bất ngờ. Doom thấy mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn miệng của Stark, cách đôi môi đầy đặn đó di chuyển, cách cái lưỡi hồng trượt nhanh ra làm ướt chúng. Có lẽ là do hầu hết khuôn mặt của Stark bị mặt nạ che đi, khiến cho hắn chẳng còn gì để nhìn ngoài cái miệng hay động ( _gợi cảm_ ) đến đáng ngạc nhiên của người đàn ông này.

Doom suy nghĩ về nơi mà ý nghĩ đó xuất phát khi họ tiếp tục di chuyển trên sàn, bỏ qua bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài khoảnh khắc. Âm nhạc cuốn đi, những cặp đôi xoay tròn, sự sôi động và rộn ràng của tiếng trống, lời bài hát nhẹ nhàng, êm nhẹ ngân nga.

Tất cả những điều tốt đẹp, và những điệu nhảy, những bữa tiệc, phải đến hồi kết, và âm nhạc tăng mạnh dần rồi kết thúc. Stark nắm lấy cánh tay của Doom và dẫn hắn rời sàn. Đến chính bên rìa, gần những chiếc ghế đã được sếp cho những người muốn xem và không muốn khiêu vũ -- Doom lưu ý rằng Reed Richards đang ngồi trên một cái ghế, nói chuyện sôi nổi với ai đó mà Doom không quen, trong khi Sue Storm ngồi gần đó, quắc mắt nhìn trừng trừng vô ích vào lưng Richards -- tụ họp lại. Những chiếc ghế dành cho những người không có bạn nhảy.

"Cảm ơn vì đã nhảy." Stark nói. Gã nhón chân lên, ngay khi Doom đang mở miệng nói điều gì đó -- thực sự, bất cứ điều gì -- và đặt những gì có lẽ định là một nụ hôn trên má lên ngay miệng hắn.

Stark chẳng bao giờ là một người không tận dụng được lợi thế cả, nên dĩ nhiên là gã ép hắn rồi. Doom đóng băng ngay lập tức -- sốc -- rồi tan chảy vào nó, miệng hắn mở ra để hợp với lưỡi của Stark, đôi môi hắn bao trọn sự ngọt ngào dịu dàng từ nụ hôn của Stark. Doom đã không vòng cánh tay mình quanh vòng eo hẹp của Stark, để kéo gã lại gần hơn cho đến khi họ ép sát vào nhau, nhưng điều đó đã xảy ra cho đến khi chẳng còn khoảng cách nào giữa họ. Stark đang run rẩy, như đang kìm nén tiếng cười, hay như thể khao khát, vào lúc gã lùi lại một bước.

"Cái gì vậy?" Doom hỏi, ngón tay hắn đưa lên. Hắn định chạm vào miệng mình, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao, như thể bị hút bởi nam châm, hắn thấy mình đang lướt một đầu ngón tay đeo găng lên môi dưới đẹp đẽ của Stark, sưng và hồng lên từ nụ hôn.

"Um, một nụ hôn?" Stark hỏi. "Anh đã từng hôn trước đây chưa?"

Tất nhiên là Doom đã-- hay là chưa? Hắn đã có những người tình trước đây; rất ít người ở quê nhà sẽ từ chối hắn, và một số ít đã theo đuổi hắn vì lý do của riêng họ -- tiền tài, quyền lực, địa vị, sự an nhàn sung túc -- nhưng hắn đã từng hôn ai chưa? Đã nhiều năm trôi qua kể từ lần đầu tiên hắn áp mặt nạ thép lên mặt và giấu mình khỏi thế giới sẽ phán xét hắn vì vết sẹo khủng khiếp.

Hàm của Doom căng cứng lên, chờ đợi lời nhạo báng từ Stark. Đó là một thực tế rất đáng chế giễu. Doom khác xa với một kẻ còn trinh nguyên, nhưng nụ hôn đầu tiên của hắn đã đến từ một trong những kẻ thù lớn nhất của hắn, Tony Stark. Iron Man. Hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên được chuyện đáng xấu hổ này.

Nhưng Stark không nói gì cay độc hay lạnh lùng; miệng gã chẳng nhếch lên nhạo báng. Trông gã... hãnh diện. Có lẽ là một nụ cười tự mãn giỡn chơi, nhưng không phải là cười nhạo Doom.

Doom nhận ra mình vẫn đang lần theo đường nét khuôn miệng Stark bằng ngón tay. Nó không đủ. Doom dùng răng giật mạnh chiếc găng tay ra và ôm lấy má Stark. "Không phải là nụ hôn." Doom nói. "Một cái nhấn môi vào môi. _Thế là đôi môi tôi đã được đôi môi em gột sạch tội lỗi_. (2) Đây. _Đây_ là gì?"

"Shakespeare?" Stark cười trước điều đó, đôi mắt nâu ấm áp hấp háy. "Vậy, tôi nên nói là, _như_ _vậy tội lỗi lại sang môi tôi sao_." (3)

Doom bỏ qua câu tiếp theo, kéo Stark vào một nụ hôn khác, để nhấm nháp đôi môi đầy đặn đó, lạc mất bản thân trong sự nóng bỏng và khao khát của khoảnh khắc. Khuôn miệng của Stark có vị rượu và sắt, cả một chút cà phê. Miệng gã đầu hàng dưới sự xâm lấn của Doom, mời hắn tiến sâu hơn và siết chặt hàng ngũ phía sau gã.

"Kiếm một phòng đê!"

Doom liếc qua và thấy Richards đang đảo tròn con mắt đầy diễn cảm. Khi Doom giơ tay -- hắn định thế -- bàn tay của Stark siết chặt cổ tay hắn, chạm vào phần da trần giữa găng tay và áo khoác, thiêu đốt hắn. "Không, anh ta nói đúng đấy, tuy rằng thật khó chịu khi phải thừa nhận điều đó." Stark nói. Với một cú giật nhẹ, Stark kéo Doom lại, rời khỏi những chiếc ghế. "Đừng bao giờ trình diễn một tiết mục nếu anh sẽ không tính phí vào cửa."

"Anh đang làm gì?" Doom theo sau, quá bối rối để dừng bước và yêu cầu câu trả lời.

"Tìm hiểu xem đây là gì." Stark đáp. "Điều này đòi hỏi phải nghiên cứu các hiện tượng, những thử nghiệm lặp đi lặp lại trong các tình huống được kiểm soát chặt chẽ, tiến hành thăm dò từ mọi góc độ."

Ai sẽ nghĩ đến thuật ngữ khoa học lại có thể gợi cảm chứ? Doom vốn không, nhưng đột nhiên hắn nóng bừng lên vì nó, bất cứ điều gì Stark đang gợi ý.

"Phòng để chổi ư?"

Stark nhe răng cười toe, vung tay mở toang cánh cửa. "Bắt đầu nhỏ, tiến triển dần." Gã nói. "Một chút hỗn loạn nhỏ ngay trong phòng trữ đồ này, sau đó là phòng khách sạn nếu kết quả thành công."

Doom nhét đôi tay trở lại túi áo khoác, kíp nổ nảy lên cọ vào những ngón tay trần, lạnh lẽo và gây chết người. Luôn luôn có thời gian sau đó, và hắn tò mò. Thăm dò và thử nghiệm để khám phá chính xác đây là gì, xoay quanh họ trong không khí như một tia lửa khát khao, một dòng nhu cầu, một mảnh mong muốn.

Doom kiểm tra phía sau mình. Không một ai chú ý gì đến họ và bàn tay của Stark vẫn siết chặt trên cổ tay hắn. Bản thân phòng chứa đồ sâu, và tối. Họ có thể làm bất cứ điều gì cũng được, và chẳng ai sẽ có thể biết cả. Hắn thúc khuỷu tay vào Stark và họ bước vào, đóng sập cánh cửa lại sau lưng. Stark đẩy một xô vật dụng vệ sinh ra chắn trước cửa. Nó sẽ chẳng ngăn cản được chút nào bất cứ ai trong bữa tiệc đặc biệt này mở cửa, nhưng có thể cho họ vài giây cảnh báo.

Trong một lúc lâu, họ đứng đó, thở, nhưng không di chuyển, nhìn chằm chằm vào nhau trong ánh sáng cực nhỏ phát ra từ lò phản ứng hồ quang của Stark -- nó nói điều gì đó với độ dày của áo sơ mi Stark đang mặc mà Doom đã không nhận thấy trước đó, ánh sáng xanh nhạt quyến rũ và kỳ lạ -- và rồi họ đang di chuyển, đôi tay chạm vào nhau, môi gặp môi, cơ thể dán sát và quấn lấy nhau.

Doom khum hai tay ôm lấy đầu Stark, ngón tay cái đè ngay sau tai Stark, giữ yên miệng gã để Doom chiếm đoạt, cướp bóc, đòi lấy. Stark cho đi hầu hết mình có, lưỡi gã trơn trượt và khéo léo, vuốt ve bên trong miệng của Doom. Stark có vị như tội lỗi và tình dục và không khí thoáng mát, như hoang dã và nguy hiểm. Gã có vị như mọi thứ Doom từng nghĩ mình muốn và chẳng thể có được.

Doom lùi lại. Đây không phải là kế hoạch, đây không phải... Hắn nên dừng lại. Chuyện này là _không_ _thể_. Và nó chính xác chẳng thể đi đến đâu cả. Chỉ một chút thôi, chạm thêm một chút, nếm thêm một chút. Thêm một giây phút giả vờ rồi hắn sẽ dừng lại.

Nâng Stark lên mép bồn rửa, Doom chôn mình vào giữa đôi chân của Stark, cọ xát và rúc vào đó khi mắt cá chân của Stark khép lại quanh eo Doom, giữ hắn ở đó. Chỉ thêm một nụ hôn nữa, để hắn vượt qua, một nụ hôn kéo dài đủ lâu để hắn tỉnh lại.

"Tuyệt." Stark nói, hít thở trong nụ hôn như thể gã không muốn gì hơn, chẳng cần gì hơn thế này. "Thật tuyệt vời."

"Tony." Doom gọi tên gã và Tony run rẩy dưới nó, trượt môi mình xuống má Doom, đến cằm, dọc theo đường cổ nhẵn nhụi, dễ bị tổn thương của Doom. Doom chẳng thể cưỡng lại, hắn không muốn. Hắn để Tony chạm vào mình, hắn cứng như sắt và muốn đến điên cuồng. Hắn kéo miệng Tony lại để bắt lấy môi gã, nụ hôn ngày càng ướt át và trơn tru và thiếu thốn khi họ dựa vào nhau, hông cọ xát gợi dục, đồng bộ với nhau như khi họ đang ở trên sàn nhảy.

Doom gầm gừ sung sướng, say sưa trong tiếng thở dài của Tony như thể hắn là một tên trộm. Hắn _là_ một tên trộm, hắn đang lấy cắp từ người đàn ông này, lấy đi thứ gì đó mà không được cho phép, lấy nó và chẳng cho lại thứ gì. Trong trường hợp bình thường, điều đó sẽ khiến Doom thích thú. Nhưng giờ, hắn chỉ cảm thấy rùng mình tội lỗi. Hắn lùi lại, chậm chạp, ngập ngừng.

"Anh nên cho tôi một cái gì đó để gọi anh." Tony lẩm bẩm, đuổi theo nụ hôn của Doom lần nữa. Gã vươn tay chạm vào mặt Doom, nhẹ nhàng và ngập ngừng. Tay gã trượt xuống, ngang qua ngực Doom và xuống nữa, chạm nhẹ vào mặt trước quần hắn, nơi mà sự thích thú của Doom hoàn toàn rõ ràng.

"Tại sao?"

"Để tôi sẽ có gì đó để hét lên khi anh khiến tôi bắn." Tony nói, đủ dễ dàng và Doom rùng mình, muốn điều đó. Chết tiệt, hắn muốn nó, nhưng nó sẽ cực kì dại dột và ngu ngốc. Tony sẽ không muốn -- _không thể nào_ muốn -- những gì họ đang làm, nếu gã biết sự thật.

"Rabun." Doom nói, đào lên một bí danh cũ xa xưa mà hắn đã không sử dụng trong nhiều thập kỷ, một cái tên mà Tony có thể sẽ không nhận ra, nhưng là một cái tên hắn đã thường sử dụng đủ để nó có ý nghĩa với hắn. Lời nói, rốt cuộc, là sức mạnh. Nói những từ đó cho bạn quyền lực đối với thứ mà từ ấy mô tả, và trong khoảnh khắc thoáng qua đó, Doom muốn Tony có quyền lực đối với mình. Nhưng chỉ một chút thôi.

Tiếng khóa kéo của Doom bằng cách nào đó rất lớn và cực kỳ quan trọng. Với một cú giật, Tony mở khóa quần trước của Doom và buông ra. Quần của Doom, không quá chỉnh chu hay bó sát như của Tony, trượt xuống đùi và cuối cùng nằm quanh mắt cá chân hắn. Doom cong vào cái chạm đó, đau đớn vì nó, muốn, cần và tay Tony đang ở trên hắn. Vuốt ve, trêu chọc, nhẹ nhàng và gần như đùa vui. Doom quan sát, đôi mắt hắn chăm chú với từng chuyển động.

Khi Tony vuốt ve hắn, nhanh và dịu dàng, trêu chọc nhưng làm tốt và mau lẹ, họ rên rỉ với nhau trong niềm khoái cảm chung từ sự tiếp xúc. Doom say sưa vui thích trong cảm giác của bàn tay Tony trên mình, và rồi Tony nhấc tay lên, liếm lòng bàn tay và đưa nó trở lại dương vật Doom, lúc này trơn bóng hơn, một cú trượt đau đớn, tốt đẹp của sức nóng và ướt át. Tony thật lộng lẫy, vô sỉ. Doom ấn sát hơn vào cái chạm đó, cứng và to và tuyệt vọng muốn phóng thích. Và rồi miệng Tony đặt lên hắn, tạo ra những tiếng ồn nhỏ tuyệt vời nhất, thở dài và rên rỉ ham muốn của gã khi gã làm việc bằng lưỡi và môi và hứa với cơ thể của Doom điều mà gã vĩnh viễn chẳng bao giờ có thể giữ lời được.

Doom nguyện ý để Tony nói dối về nó.

Doom đã không mất nhiều thời gian để tìm thấy thứ mình cần trong khuôn miệng ẩm ướt của Tony. Doom bị phá hủy bởi nó, những ngón tay bấu chặt vào vai Tony khi hắn bắn, làm bầm tím làn da ở đó. Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Tony là người đàn ông nguy hiểm nhất mà Doom biết, vì Doom _muốn_.

Doom lướt qua khóe miệng Tony khi người đàn ông ngồi thẳng lại, thở hổn hển. "Giờ, tới lượt tôi." Doom nói, vươn xuống. Tony tự mở khóa quần và ngọ nguậy tuột chiếc quần bó sát xuống đùi, vặn vẹo và quằn quại trong cái nắm của Doom, run rẩy trước cái lướt nhẹ lên da rất tình cờ -- và cũng không thật bất ngờ -- khi Doom giúp gã.

Có những từ để mô tả kiểu đàn ông mà Victor Von Doom là, và không gì trong số đó bao gồm những tính từ như _ân cần_ , hay _dịu dàng_ , nhưng vào lúc đó, hắn sẽ là tất cả những gì mà hắn không phải. Trong một khoảnh khắc tỏa sáng, hắn sẽ để Tony kéo mình ra ánh mặt trời -- dĩ nhiên là nói ẩn dụ thôi -- và hắn sẽ là tất cả những gì Tony cần.

Hắn hy vọng thế.

Doom vặn người ngồi xổm xuống, Tony ngồi trên mép bồn rửa ngay phía trên hắn, và Doom ngậm lấy trục thằng nhỏ dài và trơn trượt của Tony, làn da mềm mại, mịn màng, hơi ẩm ướt vì mồ hôi và ham muốn và hành động lúc trước. Hắn ấn lưỡi lên làn da đó, xoay quanh nó như đảo một vòng sự ngọt ngào trong miệng và Tony rên rỉ vì nó, ngửa đầu ra sau và nửa ngã xuống bồn rửa mặt.

"Không, không." Doom mắng, kéo gã lên. "Tôi có thể đưa anh lên thiên đường, nhưng chỉ khi anh nhìn tôi trong lúc đó." Hắn muốn đôi mắt đó nhìn mình, đen và cần và đầy dục vọng. Đầy ham muốn. Vì Doom, vì cái chạm của Doom, vì miệng của Doom. Hắn cần nó như hắn cần không khí, như cần nước và rượu, như cần thức ăn và sức mạnh.

Tony hít vào, sắc bén với dục vọng, và chống đỡ bản thân hết sức có thể. Mắt gã chăm chú và gã gặp ánh mắt của Doom trong ánh sáng xanh mờ nhạt của lò phản ứng hồ quang. "Chúa ơi." Gã nói, tôn kính và bất lực. "Thật... Chúa, thật nóng."

Đối với một việc làm thật nhanh chóng trong phòng trữ đồ này, Doom đã không mong đợi -- ờ, sự thật là, hắn đã mong đợi không gì cả và được trao cho toàn bộ mọi thứ -- rằng nó sẽ rất rất ngọt ngào. Một kết nối điên cuồng gần như là điên rồ, nhưng vẫn có một sự quyến rũ và thú vị mà Doom sẽ không phiền khi khám phá vào lúc rảnh rỗi hơn. Nhưng vì đây là tất cả những gì sẽ có, Doom quyết làm thật tốt. Để khắc sâu kí ức này lên Tony Stark, thứ khoảnh khắc mà gã sẽ không bao giờ quên.

Doom ngả người ra sau một lúc, để chiêm ngưỡng những đường nét mượt mà trên cơ thể Tony, ầm vang và hấp dẫn, quần áo cởi một nửa và đôi chân dang rộng phóng đãng. Doom lướt đôi môi mình lên chiều dài cương cứng của gã, rên rỉ thưởng thức khi Tony cong người khỏi bồn rửa, chống đỡ bản thân bằng hai cánh tay. Thật lộng lẫy, sức mạnh hắn có trong thời khắc này, và không cần phải thống trị hay hủy diệt, mà chỉ mang lại niềm khoái lạc không thể tả.

Người đàn ông này là của hắn, trong khoảnh khắc này.

Và Doom thuộc về gã.

Tony hét lên, như đã hứa, khi gã bắn, và Doom chưa từng nghe thấy điều gì tuyệt vời như vậy. "Tuyệt, tuyệt." Tony hô vang. "Đưa nó cho tôi."

Tony cuộn tròn quanh hắn, khi họ đã xong, mềm rũ và thoả mãn và hít thở nặng nhọc. Họ cứ như vậy một lúc lâu, một khoảnh khắc hoàn hảo, duy nhất.

Và sau đó họ bận rộn với công việc tự dọn dẹp và giả vờ chỉnh tề. Họ đã bị phá hủy trong nỗ lực đó, tất nhiên. Tóc của Tony hoàn toàn rối loạn, và không phải là kiểu cố ý, khéo léo mà gã thường làm rất tốt, và áo sơ mi của Doom bị vấy bẩn bởi thứ chất nhơ cùng xà phòng từ bồn rửa mà có Chúa-mới-biết.

Doom giúp Tony nhét sơ mi vào trong quần và đánh cắp thêm một vài nụ hôn cháy bỏng.

Đồng hồ điểm giờ, báo hiệu nửa đêm ngay khi họ bước ra khỏi phòng trữ đồ, cả hai người họ đều lộn xộn đầy hấp dẫn và sặc mùi tình dục.

"Tháo mặt nạ, tháo mặt nạ." Tiếng hô vang khắp phòng khiêu vũ và mọi nơi đều là những anh hùng mà Doom biết, để lộ ra khuôn mặt của mình.

"Phải." Tony nói, tiến lại gần hơn. "Tháo mặt nạ ra đi."

Không ai sẽ biết. Doom để Tony tháo mặt nạ, để sắc xanh lục và bạc rơi ra khỏi khuôn mặt, lộ ra vết sẹo, sự xấu xí của hắn, với người đàn ông mà hắn vừa cùng chia sẻ điều gì đó tốt đẹp. Đây là khoảnh khắc Tony sẽ cười khẩy, sẽ cự tuyệt mọi thứ mà--

"Chúa ơi, anh đẹp vãi cả ra ấy." Tony thì thầm. Gã chạm vào khuôn mặt Doom, lần theo đường nét trên má Doom. Doom chút nữa thì hất tay gã ra khi những đầu ngón tay đó phác họa hình dạng vết sẹo của Doom. "Người đàn ông đẹp nhất tôi từng thấy á."

"Nói dối." Doom nói, lời này thiếu mức độ khinh miệt thích hợp, nhưng hắn muốn, rất rất muốn tin.

Tony cởi mặt nạ của chính mình, bắt gặp ánh mắt của Doom với một nụ cười dịu dàng. "Anh có thấy nó trông giống khuôn mặt của một kẻ nói dối không?"

 _Tất nhiên là giống._ Lời nói tí thì tràn ra; mọi người đều biết Tony Stark là ai, biết gã là gì. Nhưng chẳng có lời nói dối nào trên khuôn mặt gã cả, không có sự do dự nào trong vẻ mặt của gã, và không có sự ghê tởm trong đôi mắt gã.

"Không, không giống." Doom nói, và hắn bắt lấy miệng của Tony cho một nụ hôn cuối cùng.

"Giờ đã đến lúc cho sự thật chưa vậy?" Tony vừa hỏi vừa rúc vào cái ôm của Doom. "Sẽ nói cho tôi biết anh là ai?" Doom cảm thấy bàn tay của Tony di chuyển quanh lưng mình, dọc theo đường nét mông hắn. "Để tôi đưa anh về nhà và tiếp tục tìm hiểu xem _đây_ là gì?"

"Không phải hôm nay." Doom nói. Hắn thu hồi tay Tony, hôn lên những ngón tay. "Chúc ngủ ngon." Và trước khi Tony có thể làm bất cứ điều gì, Doom đã biến mất, cuốn vào đám đông, bỏ lại gã.

Khi hắn đã xoay xở để thoát ra, hắn nhốt mình trong xe, rùng mình và ước và...

Tony có vẻ đã để lại một cái gì đó cho hắn. Trong túi sau của Doom, hắn tìm thấy một tờ giấy. _Anh biết tôi là ai. Gọi cho tôi._ Và một số điện thoại.

\---

Quay trở lại Stark Tower trong đêm, đau đớn và không yên, Tony nghiên cứu chiếc găng tay da mà gã đã lấy từ tay người đàn ông và thứ mà gã đã quên mất.

Ở đâu đó ngoài kia, có một người đàn ông đã thay đổi cuộc đời của Tony và Tony sẽ tìm ra hắn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) belt-flip: chả biết đây là động tác gì. Ai biết bảo tui nhé =))))
> 
> (2) Câu thoại của Romeo nói với Juliet, hồi I, cảnh 5 trong tác phẩm Romeo and Juliet — Shakespeare.
> 
> (3) Câu thoại của Juliet nói với Romeo sau đó, hồi I, cảnh 5.


	2. A Stark Reminder | Lời nhắc nhở rõ ràng

Thánh thần ơi, Tony chúa ghét những thứ này; Stark Industries đã thành lập một mối quan hệ hợp tác kinh doanh với một công ty nhỏ của Ma-rốc, Intelicorp. Là một phần trong sáng kiến toàn cầu của SI, họ đã tích cực hợp tác trong vài năm qua và thành lập những hợp đồng cùng nhiều nhóm chuyên gia cố vấn với các công ty công nghệ nhỏ hơn, tài trợ và nâng cao nhận thức toàn cầu. Intelicorp gần đây đã có một bước đột phá lớn với công nghệ lọc nước và không khí. Người ta mong chờ Tony Stark xuất hiện, và vì vậy gã sẽ, nhưng bây giờ, gã đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế sofa đẹp đẽ nhưng chẳng chút thoải mái trong căn hộ tốt nhất của khách sạn tốt nhất ở Rabat. 

Lãng phí thời gian, theo ý kiến của Tony. Pepper là lựa chọn tuyệt vời với những loại sự kiện này hơn gã. Cô luôn biết phải nói gì, cô đúng giờ và xinh đẹp, thông minh và ân cần và hầu như chẳng bao giờ hành động như cô muốn hành động ở một nơi khác, ngay cả khi cô cực kì muốn. Nhưng đôi khi các nhà đầu tư muốn nhìn thấy Tony Stark hay thoái thác kia, nên là, Tony Stark đang ở đây. 

Điều Tony _muốn_ làm bây giờ là tìm kiếm người đàn ông mà gã đã nhảy cùng kia cơ, gần một tháng trước ấy. Một tháng, và gã vẫn có thể cảm nhận được bàn tay của người đàn ông đó trên mình nếu gã nhắm mắt lại, có thể nếm được đôi môi hắn, nghe tiếng kêu khe khẽ của hắn, và Tony _muốn_. Gã cũng nản lòng vãi chưởng, vì thường thì, khi Tony đặt tâm trí vào một thứ, gã sẽ có được nó. Nhưng đây giống như thể người tình bí ẩn của gã không tồn tại vậy. 

Không ai trong bữa tiệc nhớ là đã nói chuyện với hắn cả. Janet Van Dyne chẳng biết hắn là ai. Và Tony đã kiểm tra mỗi bức ảnh từ mọi điện thoại di động tại sự kiện và chả có gì ngoài một hình ảnh mơ hồ của Tony và Rabun trên sàn nhảy. Jan thề rằng cô ấy không hề mời ai có cái tên đó cả, trừ khi người đó đi cùng với người được mời mà cổ đã không đích thân gặp mặt. 

Điều đó gây đau đớn hơn mức cần thiết, cái ý nghĩ rằng người đàn ông dành toàn bộ thời gian với Tony lại từng là bạn hẹn của người khác và lý do Tony không thể tìm hắn lần nữa là bởi vì hắn không _độc thân_. Không phải là Tony có những nỗi day dứt riêng về ngoại tình -- gã coi trọng mối quan hệ của người khác giống như họ vậy. Nhưng... gã thích biết rằng đó là những gì mình đang làm khi làm điều đó. 

Tony ăn đĩa thức ăn mà phục vụ phòng đã dọn lên. Khách sạn thật ngột ngạt và những suy nghĩ của gã xoay vòng. Và đột nhiên, thực sự đấy, tất cả những gì Tony muốn là một chút không khí trong lành và một chiếc bánh donut nhân mứt (1). Chà, có vẻ như là gã chả có khả năng lấy cái thứ hai mà không mang bộ giáp ra và bay đâu nhỉ, nhưng những chiếc bánh ngọt phủ mật ong mà nhà bếp đã cung cấp sẽ phải làm thôi. Gã gói mấy cái trong tờ giấy sáp được mang lên. Bên dưới chúng là một phong bì mà trước đó gã đã không nhận thấy. 

Natasha sẽ giết gã vì đã quá ngu xuẩn như vậy, nhưng Tony đặt bánh ngọt xuống và nhặt tờ giấy lên. Gã giơ nó ra ánh sáng; tờ giấy đủ dày để gã không thể biết được những gì bên trong, ngoài hai vật trượt mạnh trong đó. Không phải giấy. 

Ở bên ngoài, tên của gã được viết trong lối chữ thư pháp (2) màu xanh lá tuyệt đẹp. _Anthony Stark._

Mẹ kiếp. Nếu ai đó gửi cho gã một bức thư chứa bom, điều đó sẽ kích thích hơn nhiều việc đưa ra một bài phát biểu không được chuẩn bị trước và bài diễn văn hùng hồn tại một bữa tiệc của công ty. Gã xé bỏ rìa phong bì và vứt gói vật phẩm lên bàn. Một mảnh giấy, một khóa từ, và -- một nắm lấp lánh sắc lục và bạc cùng một dải đăng-ten đỏ và vàng kim. Tony khó khăn nuốt nước bọt và nặng nề ngồi xuống. 

Gã mở mảnh giấy ra. Trong cùng một màu mực xanh, dòng chữ _Tôi đã_ _nên gọi. Phòng 5._

Quá nôn nóng chờ thang máy đưa mình lên một tầng, Tony chạy qua bên trái và xuống cầu thang. Gã chỉ có một giây cảnh báo trước khi một bóng hình mờ tối bước ra khỏi cầu thang. "Mr. Stark."

Thần kinh của gã kích động khi nghe thấy thanh âm. "Ôi, lạy chúa." Gã nói, xoay người. Đó-- Tony sụt xuống, suýt chút nữa thì ngã sấp mặt, vết cắt dài đau nhói mà gã thậm chí còn chẳng nhận ra mình đang cảm thấy. "Đó là anh." 

Và rồi Rabun ở trong vòng tay gã, xoay gã lại và ấn mạnh gã lên tường. Tony không thể mở miệng đủ nhanh, điên cuồng hít thở trong phổi khi họ hôn, hôn lần nữa. Tay của Rabun đặt trên hông Tony, những ngón tay bấu chặt vào hai bên khi hắn kéo họ lại với nhau. Quá lâu, đã quá lâu và Tony chìm đắm trong nhu cầu của mình. Gã rên rỉ vào miệng Rabun, nhấm nháp môi hắn, cắn vào hàm của người đàn ông. "Tôi không chắc anh có phải là thật không." Tony thú nhận. "Tôi không thể tìm thấy anh."

Rabun lùi lại một chút, không khí mát mẻ ùa vào giữa họ và Tony rùng mình, muốn đuổi theo hơi nóng đó. "Em đang tìm kiếm tôi?" 

"Anh không nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ sao? "

Tony có lẽ đã nên mong đợi cái nhìn hoài nghi đó. Rốt cuộc, gã nổi tiếng với hằng hà xa số bạn giường và gần như là hoàn toàn thiếu bạn tình lâu dài. Một cơn đau lạ lùng bùng lên, không phải là gã đã bị đánh giá sai, mà là Rabun có thể đã nghĩ Tony quan tâm quá ít. 

Rabun nhún vai, chỉ là nhấc lên đôi vai mình. "Giờ tôi đã tìm thấy em." Hắn nói, đơn giản. Hắn lùi về sau, xuống cầu thang, một tay vừa vặn nắm lấy đầu ngón tay Tony. Tony có thể dễ dàng từ chối đi, nhưng tiếng gọi quyến rũ từ đôi môi của Rabun thật khó để bỏ qua, những ngón tay khéo léo đó. Tony muốn nhiều hơn, và gã chả có thói quen từ chối bản thân những thứ mình muốn. 

"Sao anh không gọi?"

Rabun mỉm cười, nham hiểm. "Tôi có những kẻ thù hùng mạnh, Mr. Stark." Hắn nói. "Những kẻ sẽ chẳng vui vẻ gì khi thấy tôi ở cùng với một người như em. Thậm chí cũng không có nhiều người mà tôi gọi là bạn sẽ có vẻ tử tế trong mối quan hệ này. Chúng ta sẽ phải rất thận trọng."

Chà, điều đó cũng đúng ha; Tony không hẳn là một kẻ vô danh tiểu tốt. Bất cứ ai có quan hệ với gã đều có vài mức độ rủi ro nào đó. "Tôi có khiến anh gặp nguy hiểm không?"

Rabun cười một chút với ý nghĩ đó, mở cánh cửa đằng sau mình và dẫn Tony vào một căn phòng đầy đủ tiện nghi, không được phong phú như phòng của gã, nhưng không tồi tàn. "Chúng ta đã khiến lẫn nhau gặp nguy hiểm." Hắn nói. "Vô tình, có lẽ. Em chắc chắn đã làm lung lay kế hoạch của tôi, Mr. Stark ạ."

"Tony." Tony nói, rồi gã di chuyển nhanh và ổn định, trợ giúp Rabun cho đến khi họ có thể đóng cửa lại, và rồi gã lại hôn người đàn ông đó, háo hức. Rabun cũng gấp gáp chẳng kém, đẩy Tony vào cánh cửa và đưa lưỡi vào miệng Tony, nhấm nháp, thăm dò. Đó là một nụ hôn, Tony nghĩ, tuyệt vọng, chỉ là một nụ hôn. Nó không nên biến xương gã thành nước, làm cho đầu gối gã vô lực và máu gã sôi lên. Thế nhưng, mỗi một inch trên gã đều ngứa ran. Lòng bàn tay gã nóng lòng muốn vuốt ve làn da trần và gã không thể, _đơn giản là không_ _thể_ lấy được đủ. 

"Tony." Rabun thì thầm và Tony muốn mút âm thanh đó ra ngay khỏi miệng hắn. Tất cả những gì gã có thể làm là khao khát điều đó. Tony vòng tay qua cổ Rabun, kéo hắn lại gần hơn, một chân trượt lên để dựa vào hông người đàn ông cao hơn. Gã cọ bản thân dọc theo chiều dài cơ thể Rabun, cảm thấy sự kích thích của người đàn ông khác nóng bỏng ấn vào đùi mình. Rabun mở miệng, trêu chọc lưỡi Tony, kéo gã vào trong. Thật nồng nhiệt và dâm dục, lưỡi cuốn lưỡi và răng cọ răng. Đó là đẩy vào và rút lui, một tiếng vang trầm thấp của bản năng nối hợp. Tony cọ vào chân của Rabun, muốn, _khát khao_ sự ma sát đó. 

Tim Tony đập dữ dội, nhịp đập thình thịch bên tai, làm căng tràn lá phổi quá trống rỗng không khí. "Chúa ơi, tôi muốn anh, muốn anh." Gã thì thầm, miệng gã chạy dọc theo bên sườn cổ họng Rabun, làn da nóng ấm dưới đôi môi và lưỡi của gã. 

"Tôi cần nó." Rabun thú nhận. "Tôi không muốn, điều đó thật nguy hiểm, nhưng... Tony, tôi cần nó. Tôi không thể nhịn được. Thứ lỗi cho tôi." 

Và miệng hắn lại áp vào lần nữa, đầy đặn, mềm mại và hé mở, lưỡi thè ra để nếm cánh môi Tony. Hai tay hắn đưa lên ngực Tony và lúc đầu Tony nghĩ mình sẽ bị đẩy đi. _Ôi, sweetheart, chưa, chưa đâu._ Gã chưa sẵn sàng để từ bỏ nó, ngọn lửa này cháy hừng hực và kích thích và đe dọa sẽ thiêu rụi cuộc sống của gã quanh tai gã. 

Những ngón tay khéo léo của Rabun nằm trên áo sơ mi gã, giật những chiếc cúc ra khỏi nơi cài chúng. Lúc đầu Tony muốn che ngực, giấu đi lò phản ứng hồ quang, nhưng Rabun nắm lấy cổ tay gã, kéo nó lên trên đầu gã, ghim cánh tay của Tony vào tường. _Ồ, tuyệt._ Tony để đầu mình ngả ra sau với tiếng rên rỉ bị bóp nghẹt, ham muốn và đau đớn. Rabun hôn gã lần nữa, cắn vào môi dưới của Tony và kéo nhẹ nó. Hắn kết thúc với những chiếc cúc áo và làn da của Tony lộ ra trước hắn. 

Bây giờ cả hai tay gã đều bị ghim trên đỉnh đầu, cổ tay bắt chéo bên trong cái kìm kẹp cứng rắn của Rabun. Hắn giữ một tay ấn lên đôi tay của Tony, giữ gã tại chỗ, trong khi tay còn lại lang thang trên làn da Tony, lần theo những đường nét bốc lửa. Trái tim Tony đập rộn một lần, hai lần, khi Rabun lướt một ngón tay khám phá trên bề mặt lạnh lẽo của lò phản ứng hồ quang, điểm yếu của Tony và sự điên rồ rõ ràng trên da gã, một phần sâu sắc và thiết yếu của gã. Một nỗi kinh hoàng tăm tối đang vặn vẹo ra khắp nơi làm tăng thêm gia vị cho sự khao khát, và Rabun chỉ đơn thuần cúi xuống để chiếm lấy miệng Tony một lần nữa. 

"Nó thật đẹp." Rabun thì thầm. "Giống như em vậy. Độc nhất và mạnh mẽ."

 _Và dễ bị tổn thương._

Tony xoay sở để mở mắt ra. "Mang tôi lên giường." Gã không chắc mình đang ra lệnh hay cầu xin sự giúp đỡ nữa. Gã không quan tâm. Gã chỉ cần. 

\---

Doom là một tên ngốc. 

Không người đàn ông nào xứng đáng với điều này, không có nụ hôn, không có đụng chạm. Doom đã đặt mọi thứ vào nguy hiểm bằng cách tán tỉnh Tony Stark. Đó là sự điên rồ nhất thời. Hắn trở lại Latveria và thề sẽ không nghĩ gì thêm về nó. Hắn ném chiếc khăn ăn vào lửa và sau đó tự làm bỏng mình, với lấy nó trong sự tiếc nuối. 

Bản năng của hắn là đoạt lấy. Có những hầm ngục có thể giam giữ sức mạnh của một người như Iron Man, có những gông cùm có thể trói buộc gã, những bùa phép có thể đánh cắp ý chí của gã và biến gã thành của Doom. 

Ý nghĩ đó khiến Doom phát ốm. 

Không. Doom sẽ không lấy thứ không được tự do trao tặng đó. Tony xứng đáng hơn thế. Cuộc nghiên cứu, Tony đã nói. Những thử nghiệm. 

Doom sẽ thấy. Trải nghiệm này vượt xa hẳn sự kết nối đơn giản và thiết yếu mà Doom đã thực hiện trước đó, tất nhiên là nó mới mẻ và rõ ràng trong tâm trí hắn rồi. Thời gian hẳn nên chế ngự nó, xoa dịu nỗi đau, nhu cầu, mong muốn. 

Ấy vậy mà, đêm này qua đêm khác, Doom thấy mình thức dậy trong mồ hôi, cứng và đau, hay những tấm khăn trải giường dính đầy tinh dịch của chính hắn, tìm đến một người đàn ông không ở đó. Người chẳng thể nào là của Doom. 

Nó không tốt. Doom phải hiểu hiện tượng này rõ hơn chứ. Doom đã phải biết. Có lẽ Iron Man không thể thuộc về Doom, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là Rabun Alal không thể phần nào thuộc về Anthony Stark. 

Cách tốt nhất để gặp, Doom quyết định, là dưới vỏ bọc kinh doanh. Cả Stark Industries và các tập đoàn trong tối khác nhau được lợi tức của Latverian sở hữu toàn bộ hoặc một phần đều có nhu cầu cao trong ngành công nghệ. Doom chuyển sự chú ý của mình xuống con đường đó, tìm thấy một điểm liên lạc. Một công ty nhỏ, làm việc với nguồn nước và không khí sạch, được phát hiện là có vài cổ phiếu thuộc sở hữu của Doom ở một số dây chuyền. Hắn đổ tiền và người theo hướng đó, đề xuất sự hợp tác, sau đó, khi thời cơ đến, lời rỉ đúng tai. Anthony Stark hẳn sẽ đến để chúc mừng sự hợp tác thành công của họ. 

Từ đó, thật dễ dàng. Mua chuộc vài người trực tầng và Doom biết khách sạn Stark đang ở. Hắn hối lộ một số nhân viên nhà bếp. Sắp xếp thư. Rồi chờ đợi. 

Và bây giờ Tony đã nửa cởi quần áo và quằn quại trong vòng tay Doom...

Doom là một tên ngốc. 

Có những thứ hắn vốn dĩ nên muốn, có những thứ hắn vốn dĩ nên làm. Hắn có Iron Man ngay tại đây, một mình trong phòng khách sạn nơi không một ai sẽ nghĩ tới việc tìm họ, và...

Tony đã không vùng vẫy chống lại sự nắm giữ của Doom. Gã đang khẽ thở hổn hển vào tai Doom, răng cắn vào dái tai, hơi thở nóng và nhột. Doom đã có thể bẻ gãy cổ Tony trong tích tắc và thay vào đó hắn đang lần mò, một tay, ở thắt lưng của người đàn ông, tháo nó ra và giật mạnh dây kéo quần gã. 

Doom không ngừng di chuyển bàn tay của mình khắp phía trước quần của Tony, nhưng vẫn còn quá nhiều vải gây trở ngại. Thật bực mình. Hắn thả cổ tay Tony ra để chăm sóc tốt hơn sự phiền toái đó, và Tony chẳng lãng phí chút thời gian nào để sử dụng tay mình thật tốt, cởi áo sơ mi của Doom và liếm vào phần xương đòn lộ ra. Tony thúc giục Doom tiếp tục, với những tiếng rên rỉ và thút thít và những lời thì thầm khích lệ. "Tuyệt, như thế, ôi lạy chúa, đúng vậy..."

Những ngón tay của Tony đặt dưới cạp quần Doom. Doom hít mạnh, điên cuồng run rẩy đến mức khiến hắn trở nên vô lực, chỉ là những ngón tay lướt qua chạm vào dương vật đang nhói đau của Doom. 

Hắn là một tên ngốc. 

Nhưng miệng của Tony không phải giả vờ, không thể là giả vờ. Những nụ hôn đó quá thật, quá lộn xộn và khát cầu một sự quyến rũ được tính toán, những âm thanh phát ra từ miệng gã thật thô thiển và chân thật. Nếu Doom là một tên ngốc, vậy Tony cũng là một tên ngốc. 

Họ ập vào nhau như sóng cuộn, lột bỏ quần áo. Chạm vào nhau, khám phá. Những ngón tay của Tony phát hiện ra nơi nhạy cảm ở lưng của Doom đã khiến hắn cong những ngón chân của mình và được khám phá ở nơi đó, những cái vuốt ve mềm mại và những cái lướt ngưa ngứa nhanh chóng. 

Tony đẩy hắn về phía giường, và Doom lùi lại vài bước, bỏ lại quần phía sau mà chẳng liếc nhìn, háo hức và khát cầu. Công việc chưa hoàn thành. Hắn muốn, hắn cần, tìm hiểu xem thứ giữa họ là gì, sự khao khát không ngừng nghỉ này. Chắc chắn, một thử nghiệm khác, một đêm khác, một cái chạm khác, một lần giao hợp khác sẽ đủ để thoả mãn hắn. 

_Đừng buông tay. Đừng bao giờ để tôi đi._

Vòng tay của Tony siết chặt quanh hắn và họ ngã xuống giường, quấn lấy nhau. Doom không chắc cơ thể mình ngừng lại ở đâu và Tony bắt đầu ở đâu. Da của Tony nóng và mịn dưới tay và miệng hắn. Hắn muốn đóng dấu bản thân lên cơ thể của Tony, đánh dấu gã, thế là hắn làm, cắn vào vai Tony cho đến khi người đàn ông say mê, cong lên trước áp lực. 

Hắn run lên vì mong chờ, một cơn lốc khát khao mãnh liệt ở đáy cột sống hắn đã kích thích mọi đầu dây thần kinh. Doom thấy mình nằm ngửa, Tony phía trên hắn, chiếm hữu và ham muốn, miệng gã vạch một đường xuống ngực của Doom. Gã nán lại, nếm và cắn vào hông Doom, tay gã theo sau. Những ngón tay gã vuốt một đường nhẹ nhàng xuống hướng những lọn lông đen dẫn đến dương vật của Doom, và rồi tay Tony bao lấy hắn, thử vuốt nhẹ. 

Doom di chuyển hai tay qua lưng và đôi vai Tony, cảm nhận cơ bắp mạnh mẽ, uyển chuyển, được tạo nên từ nhiều năm mặc bộ giáp sắt, giống như một thợ rèn lão luyện. Cánh tay xinh đẹp, rắn chắc và mạnh mẽ, lấp lánh bóng mượt với vệt mồ hôi mờ nhạt. Khuôn miệng Tony trên cậu em hắn là một cú sốc kỳ diệu và Doom đẩy hông vào cái mơn trớn ẩm ướt, trơn trượt và khéo léo đó. Hắn đã dành cả đời chờ đợi để được làm cho kinh ngạc như thế, sẽ chẳng làm gì ngoài việc ngạc nhiên về điều đó. Tay hắn luồn vào tóc Tony, giữ gã tại chỗ. 

_Đừng dừng lại. Đừng bao giờ dừng lại._

Tony trượt lên cơ thể của Doom lần nữa, để họ xếp hàng, trơn tuột với nước bọt của Tony và cọ xát hai dương vật của họ với nhau. Doom rên rỉ, cảm giác thật tuyệt đến nỗi hắn có lẽ đã hét lên, trừ việc miệng Tony lại rơi xuống miệng hắn lần nữa. Môi họ dán chặt vào nhau, định hình và cướp đoạt. 

"Tôi muốn anh." Tony kề sát hàm của Doom nói. "Muốn đưa anh vào, cảm nhận anh trong tôi, tốt đẹp và trơn, dài. Muốn anh chơi tôi, cảm nhận tôi, là của tôi. Biến tôi thành của anh. Tôi muốn điều đó, anh có thể... Anh sẽ... Anh làm được không?"

" _Có_." Và Doom sẽ, vì đó cũng là điều mà Doom muốn, muốn cơ thể dẻo dai đó ghim chặt dưới cơ thể mình, quằn quại và rên rỉ. Nếu Doom không bỏ lỡ nó ngay tại đó, cứ nghĩ mãi về nó. 

Doom biết đây là một khả năng, rằng Tony sẽ đến phòng của hắn, với mục đích này. Doom muốn nó, rất muốn nó. Cần nó. 

Doom lật Tony lại, ấn gã xuống nệm, cọ dương vật mình vào dương vật Tony, cảm thấy cái trượt nhường chỗ cho sự ma sát tuyệt vời. Hắn đặt miệng lên ngực Tony, liếm xuống dưới. Phần da gần lò phản ứng hồ quang lạnh hơn, trơn hơn và có vị kim loại. Tony rùng mình trước sự tiếp xúc, đôi mắt mãnh liệt khi quan sát những gì Doom đang làm. Doom di chuyển, đưa một trong những núm vú xinh xắn, đầy đặn vào miệng và mút, liếm phần da thịt đang co lại nhanh chóng. Doom để răng cà khắp vùng nhạy cảm và Tony hít vào, cong người lên khỏi giường để đưa mình lại gần hơn. 

"Yeah, như thế." Tony lẩm bẩm. "Tôi muốn điều đó." Những âm thanh và tiếng rên rỉ Tony phát ra thậm chí còn hay hơn cả đêm hôm đó trong phòng để chổi và Doom có thể vui vẻ dành cả tiếng đồng hồ tiếp theo hoặc lâu hơn để khiến Tony cầu xin vì nó, trừ vì nhu cầu của chính Doom, đủ khẩn nài để muốn bắt đầu nghiêm túc nó ngay lập tức. 

Doom đi xuống thấp hơn và Tony dang hai chân như tên phóng đãng mà mọi người đều biết gã là. Doom túm lấy một mắt cá chân quyến rũ và đẩy đùi Tony ra sau, mở và tách gã rộng hơn nữa, nhìn vào lối vào chặt khít của Tony. Hắn khoanh tròn làn da nhạy cảm đó bằng một ngón tay và không thể nhịn được nhếch môi cười tự mãn khi Tony thút thít và rùng mình trước sự tiếp xúc. 

Hắn cất những vật dụng trong cái bàn cạnh giường ngủ, và hắn tạm dừng việc trêu chọc Tony để lấy chúng, dầu bôi trơn và bao cao su. Doom làm ướt ngón giữa của mình và đâm vào Tony mà chẳng chuẩn bị gì thêm. Tony thở hổn hển, đẩy hông và rít lên qua áp lực. Doom chơi đùa, ấn và vặn cổ tay, khiến Tony bị kích thích và tiếp tục rên rỉ. Hắn đẩy ngón tay thứ hai vào, chúa ơi, Tony thật chặt và nóng, vách thịt không ngừng lôi kéo hắn. Hắn duy trì tư thế, thêm nhiều dầu bôi trơn khi cần cho đến khi Tony lảm nhảm với ham muốn, quằn quại và đổ mồ hôi và vặn vẹo trên giường. 

"Làm ơn, làm ơn, nhanh." Gã rên rỉ, tay nắm chặt khăn trải giường khiến chúng nhàu nhĩ hết cả. Doom ném cho Tony gói bao cao su, và thích thú quan sát khi Tony cố gắng mở gói và mặc nó cho Doom trong khi Doom vẫn chơi đùa với mông của gã, khiến gã run lên và giật nảy người suốt thời gian. "Lạy chúa, thật... Mẹ kiếp, thật... xấu xa mà."

 _Xấu_ _xa_. Đó chẳng là gì ngoài sự thật, song nó đã khiến Doom ngập ngừng, và hắn dừng lại, rút ngón tay ra và để Tony đeo bao cao su vào chỗ, ngón tay trêu chọc cọ vào da Doom. 

Trong một chuyển động mượt mà, Doom trượt vào, vùi dương vật vào cơ thể đang quằn quại, căng tràn sức sống của Tony. Ồ, ừ, điều này sẽ rất, rất tuyệt. Tony thật chặt và nóng, nhưng đủ kinh nghiệm để điều chỉnh độ căng. Họ di chuyển cùng nhau, thuận lợi và dễ dàng. Doom nắm chặt mắt cá chân của Tony, đẩy chúng ra, lấy một góc độ tốt hơn, và nó thật tuyệt vời, cực kì tuyệt vời. Doom tập trung vào sự ma sát trơn trượt và chặt chẽ giữa họ, cảm giác mà cơ thể Tony mang lại thật tuyệt hảo, siết chặt quanh hắn. Tony đẩy xuống, co chặt ở mỗi cú thúc. Tony giật lên, lắc mạnh và Doom đâm vào gã, hết lần này đến lần khác. Lấy tất cả những gì hắn có thể lấy. Cho đi tất cả những gì hắn có trong mình. 

Họ rất vừa, họ cực kì thích hợp với nhau. Doom đẩy mạnh hơn, thả tay ra. Tony quặp chặt chân quanh eo Doom, kéo hắn lại gần. Từng âm thanh và chuyển động đưa hắn đến gần hơn với giới hạn, máu hắn cháy bỏng trong huyết quản, trái tim hắn đập rộn trong lồng ngực, phổi hắn hoạt động như ống quạt gió. 

Tony với xuống, chạm vào chính mình và cong lên, gần như khiến Doom đạt cao trào. Doom nắm lấy tay Tony, ép chúng xuống nệm. 

"Anh không định để tôi bắn à?" Có giọng điệu trêu chọc về điều đó, như thể niềm vui chờ đợi còn lớn hơn cả đạt cực khoái. 

"Tôi sẽ làm cho em bắn." Doom đe dọa, đen tối và gầm gừ vào tai Tony. "Khi tôi sẵn sàng cho em."

"Tên khốn kiêu ngạo." Tony mắng yêu. 

"Tốt nhất em sẽ từng có." Doom vặn lại. Hắn thay đổi góc độ, quan sát cho đến khi mắt Tony mở to và miệng gã há ra vì choáng. "Thấy rồi, ra là ở đây à." Hắn thúc mạnh, đâm vào tuyến tiền liệt của Tony một cách không thương tiếc, giữ chặt tay Tony, không cho gã sự ma sát mà gã nài xin cho đến khi Tony thực sự khóc lên vì cần. 

Tony đang vặn vẹo bên dưới hắn, quằn quại và di chuyển hông với những cú co giật tuyệt vọng, sự giằng co giữa họ lớn dần cho đến khi Doom không tìm kiếm gì ngoài sự phóng thích của chính mình, cơn cực khoái trong hai hòn bi của hắn đang tăng lên như lửa. Hắn buông tay Tony ra, luồn hai cánh tay xuống sau lưng người đàn ông kia và kéo họ lại gần nhau. Dịch nhờn từ dương vật Tony trượt dọc theo bụng của Doom khi hắn chơi Tony mạnh vào nệm, và đột nhiên Tony kêu lên. "Ôi, Chúa ơi!" Gã bắn ra, nóng và ẩm ướt và trơn, lên khắp bụng Doom. 

Cơ bắp gã thắt chặt quanh chiều dài của Doom, siết lại và run rẩy. Quá nhiều, và không đủ. Doom vùi mặt vào vai Tony, phóng thích bản thân. Ừ, ở đó. Ngay đó. _Tôi có em._

Doom run rẩy suốt phần còn lại của cao trào, cảm nhận làn da nhớp nháp, nhễ nhại mồ hôi dưới má. 

Lẽ ra hắn nên thoả mãn, nên hài lòng. 

Lẽ ra hắn nên tách ra và chia tay người đàn ông. 

Ấy vậy mà...

Điên rồ. Ngu xuẩn.

 _Đây là gì?_

Doom kéo Tony lại gần hơn, lơ đãng ngậm lấy cổ người đàn ông, cảm thấy mạch đập ở đó hỗn loạn và dần dần chậm lại. 

"Tôi... Wow." Tony lướt tay khắp lưng Doom dịu dàng. 

Wow. Phải rồi. Chính xác. 

Doom nhăn mặt và kéo mình ra, rùng mình vì lạnh khi mồ hôi khô trên da. 

"Đó là..."

Doom gật đầu, thậm chí chẳng quan tâm đến những gì Tony không ai địch nổi dùng để mô tả hành động của họ. Hắn cắn môi chỉ một lúc, rồi đưa một tay ra. "Ở lại chứ?"

"Chúa ơi, vâng." Tony nói, cuộn những ngón tay quanh lòng bàn tay Doom. 

Doom bỏ chăn ra và họ rúc xuống dưới chúng, lưng Tony áp vào ngực Doom. Có một... cái gì đó. Một cái gì đó siết chặt trong ngực Doom. 

Điên rồ. Ngu xuẩn. 

Yêu ư? 

_Mẹ kiếp_. 

Doom phải làm gì bây giờ? 

\---

Tony bị đánh thức trong bóng tối do một vật cương cứng không hề giảm ấn vào đùi gã. Gã xoay người và Rabun chăm sóc họ theo cách dễ chịu nhất có thể. Tony không còn trẻ nữa, và Rabun có mái tóc bạc với những đường chân chim mờ nhạt ở khóe mắt. Họ vốn không nên làm hai lần một ngày, càng không cần phải kể đến bốn lần trong một đêm, nhưng họ đã làm. 

"Lần này anh sẽ gọi cho tôi chứ?" Tony hỏi, khi cuối cùng gã cũng mặc quần áo. Tuy rằng gã cực kì muốn ở lại trên giường với Rabun, nhưng gã đến Ma-rốc là có lý do, và đó đíu phải là để thoát khỏi tâm trí mình. 

"Tôi sẽ." Rabun nói, vẫn khỏa thân và nằm trên giường như một trong những bức hoạ tục tĩu của Pháp. Chúa ơi, hắn đẹp tuyệt. 

"Vậy, được rồi." Tony nói, rồi viết số của mình xuống. 

"Tôi sẽ không ở đây khi em quay trở lại đâu." Rabun cảnh báo. "Chúng ta phải cẩn thận." 

"Kẻ thù của anh." Tony đáp. Gật đầu. Ghét nó. Gã có thể bảo vệ người đàn ông, chắc chắn, khỏi bất cứ kẻ thù nào hắn có. Nhưng Rabun đã không nói hắn có lẽ cần được bảo vệ khỏi những gì, và...

"Tôi nghĩ," Rabun lên tiếng, xoa cằm suy tư. "Rằng điều này có lẽ... đã trệch hướng. Tôi muốn biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra. Nhưng em đang quấy rối tôi. Tôi sợ mình sẽ không thỏa mãn. Nó sẽ không đủ."

"Ừa." Tony nói. Gã trở lại giường và đòi một nụ hôn, rồi một nụ hôn khác, vì Rabun không phải là người duy nhất không thể được thỏa mãn. 

"Tôi sẽ gọi cho em. Sớm thôi." 

"Tôi sẽ đếm từng phút." Tony nói, và gã thậm chí chẳng hề phóng đại. Gã mặc xong quần áo rồi bỏ đi. Nghe tiếng cửa đóng, rồi một lát sau, tiếng khóa cửa vang lên sau lưng. Gã dừng lại trong hành lang và để đầu dựa vào tấm thạch cao mát lạnh của bức tường. 

Một phút. 

Hai phút. 

Đây sẽ là một sự chờ đợi dài đằng đẵng đây.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) [jelly donut](https://www.almanac.com/sites/default/files/recipe-jelly_doughnuts.jpg)
> 
> (2) Calligraphy là cụm từ xuất phát từ tiếng Hy Lạp cổ đại với hàm nghĩa là vẽ thư pháp - một trong những loại hình nghệ thuật vẽ chữ. Trọng tâm của Calligraphy chủ yếu nằm ở việc thiết kế và thể hiện các con chữ, bằng cọ hoặc những dụng cụ viết có ngòi. Calligraphy là tập hợp gồm các kĩ năng, kĩ thuật định vị và viết chữ cái, để chữ thể hiện được mọi đặc tính toàn vẹn, hài hòa, nguồn gốc, nhịp điệu cũng như sự sáng tạo.hịp điệu cũng như sự sáng tạo. Có 3 loại:
> 
> 1\. [Thư pháp phương Đông](https://trinhbloom.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/FullSizeRender-768x1024.jpg): sử dụng bút lông, giấy xuyến, mà nổi tiếng nhất phải kể đến thư pháp Trung Hoa.
> 
> 2\. [Thư pháp phương Tây](https://trinhbloom.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/IMG_1722.jpg): (sử dụng quản bút và ngòi chấm mực) thiên nhiều về quy tắc hình dáng các con chữ. Khoảng cách giữa các chữ cái có nhịp điệu và được giãn đều nhau, với những bố cục 'hình học' nhất định hình thành qua các đường thẳng trên trang giấy. Mỗi chữ cái đều có thứ tự nét viết rất nghiêm ngặt.
> 
> 3\. [Thư pháp hiện đại](https://trinhbloom.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/IMG_1724.jpg): Với sự xuất hiện của nhiều loại bút khác nhau, có ruột sẵn nhiều màu sắc hoặc ống mực thay được, viết trên Ipad,... Với nền tảng từ thư pháp cổ, thư pháp hiện đại đã phát triển phóng khoáng hơn, ứng dụng trong trang trí thiệp cưới, thiệp mừng, thư tay, văn bản sự kiện... hàng ngày. 
> 
> Nguồn: [Trinh Bloom](https://trinhbloom.com/2019/01/21/bai-1-calligraphy-la-gi/)
> 
> Bút vẽ [Calligraphy Zebra Brush Pen](https://blog.webico.vn/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/1_1024x1024-768x576.png)


End file.
